Celebrity Got Married
by tomatocherry
Summary: cerita pernikahan Oh Sehun si Edward Cullen dunia maya, dan Lu Han seorang model baru yang sedang naik daun. bagaimana kah kisah pernikahan mereka dalam acara We Got Married? Bagaimana perasaan mereka nanti nya? Penasaran? silahkan klik judul dan pendapat kalian. STILL PROLOGUE -DEDICATION TO HUNHAN SHIPPER- /GS Story, Slight ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Celebrity Got Married ©**

Pairing: HunHan

Rated: T

Disclaimer: exo is boyband from , this story is MINE

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

Warning: GS, Gaje dan TYPO.

PROLOGUE

_**Oh Sehun**_, seorang namja yang merupakan seorang model terkenal dan merangkap sebagai aktor. Bisa di bilang ia adalah Edward Cullen di dunia nyata. Kenapa? Karena ia memiliki kulit yang hampir pucat, mata yang tajam, dan perangai nya cukup dingin dan ia seorang selebritis yang angkuh dan sombong. Hobinya yaitu, pergi ke klub malam.

_**Lu Han**_, model baru yang sedang naik daun. Ia berasal dari Park Agency. Ia juga pernah beberapa kali muncul di majalah Vogue, dan Vogue Girls. Ia seorang model yang cantik? Jelas. Baik dan tidak sombong? Tentu saja, Lu Han sangat ramah kepada penggemar nya. Sifat nya berbalik jelas dengan Oh Sehun –si Edward Cullen dunia nyata-. Hobi si cantik Lu Han, ada banyak salah satu nya berdandan dan membaca buku.

Sehun berfikir dunia nya akan baik baik saja, tetap pergi ke klub malam untuk meminum segelas Vodka dan sesekali menggoda para wanita. Lu Han beranggapan dunia nya tidak akan jauh dari Catwalk, pemotretan, dan Buku tapi dugaan dan pikiran mereka salah. Mereka jelas jelas menentang satu sama lain, saat akan di ikut sertakan dalam suatu acara yaitu We Got Married.

"_Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti minum dihadapan ku?" Lu Han_

"_Huh! Siapa kau berani menyuruh ku minum?" Sehun_

"_aih, aku tidak menyangka akan memiliki suami seperti mu! Dasar wajah tembok" Lu Han menggerutu_

"_YA! Siapa yang mau punya istri seperti mu?" Sehun memalingkan muka nya._

Justru semakin mereka menentang pernikahan pura pura itu, semakin erat hubungan mereka. Semakin erat pula rasa yang tadi benci berubah menjadi satu hal yang tabu dalam hubungan ini yaitu –Cinta-.

'_haish, untuk apa aku cemburu!' Lu Han_

'_dia mau berbuat apa dengan namja lain aku tidak perduli!' Sehun._

'_hiks...hiks'_

'_Hei, jangan menangis. Mianhe' mata nya berbinar seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan namja tembok itu._

-PROLOGUE END-

A/N: Annyeong, halo HunHan shipper selamat menikmati dan baca prolog Celebrity Got Married, maaf aku belum bisa update Relationship from Blind Date. Tapi bakal secepat nya aku update. ^^ sign: tomatocherry


	2. Chapter 2

**Celebrity Got Married ©**

Pairing: HunHan

Rated: T

Disclaimer: exo is boyband from , this story is MINE

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

Warning: GS, Gaje dan TYPO.

**Kim's House Production**

Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang melakukan syuting drama terbaru nya yang berjudul _**Captain Student School, **_saat tersorot kamera wajah nya terlihat serius dan ia juga sering mengulas senyum tipis yang membuat nya tampak semakin tampan. Aktor itu bernama Oh Sehun, para kru film dan manager nya sendiri menjuluki nya Edward Cullen di dunia nyata. Yah, karena ia memiliki kulit seputih salju dan tatapan mata nya yang tajam.

Sutradara Kim melihat Sehun berakting dengan cukup baik di depan kamera, sutradara pun menyimpulkan senyum yang menambah ketampanan wajah Angelic nya. "Yak! Cut!" Suho -si sutradara- pun bicara. "Akting mu selalu bagus Sehun-ah" kata Suho. Sedangkan reaksi yang Suho dapatkan hanya sebuah anggukan dari kepala pirang Sehun.

Suho atau Junmyeon, adalah orang yang tergolong cukup akrab dengan Sehun. "Sehun! Kemari sebentar, ppali!" kata Minseok, seorang yeoja yang menjadi manager seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun pun melangkah kan kaki nya, ke tempat Minseok. "Wae?" kata Sehun datar. "aku punya schedule baru untukmu, dan kau minggu depan akan ikut program We Got Married" kata Minseok membaca schedule baru yang ada di genggaman jarinya.

**BRUUUSH**

"uhuk...uhuk, apa? We Got Married? SHIREO!" kata Sehun yang benar benar terkejut, tentu saja ia terkejut. Seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin dan cool, juga memiliki citra Edward Cullen ke dua. Satu hal lagi, Sehun sangat dengan anti yang nama nya pernikahan. Baik itu pernikahan sungguhan atau hanya pernikahan yang di rancang untuk program televisi.

"ayolah Sehun, hanya di TV saja" kata Minseok memasang aegyo terbaik nya, kenapa aegyo? Karena Minseok yakin, kalau Sehun tetap Sehun kecil nya yang menggemaskan yang selalu luluh dengan aegyo kaka sepupu nya ini.

"kalau begitu, aku lihat siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan ku" kata Sehun dingin, Minseok menyodorkan sebuah kertas dokumen tentang program We Got Married itu. Mata elang Sehun, melihat sebuah nama yaitu Luhan.

Di kertas itu tertera biodata Luhan, mulai dari nama lengkap, tempat dan tanggal lahir, usia, dan pekerjaan yeoja tersebut. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Oh Sehun.

**Luhan Side**

"APA? Tapi, kenapa aku yang harus ikut program ini Soo?" tanya Luhan, pada manajer cantiknya Kyungsoo.

"entahlah, Lu-eonni. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin itu permintaan dari produser?"

"Tapi, Soo~. Kau tahu kan Oh Sehun itu orang yang seperti apa?" kata Luhan merajuk, padahal Luhan lebih tua dari 3 tahun dari Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang, ia terlihat sangat kekanakan apalagi ia merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipis nya itu.

"sudahlah, eonni coba saja! Lagipula, kalian kan hanya berakting di depan TV bukan sungguhan. Dari reaksi Netizen di Fanpage eonni reaksi nya bagus" Kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan Luhan untuk mengikuti program We Got Married itu.

'_ya, kenapa baru terpikirkan olehku! Kami kan hanya menikah bohongan, dan acara tersebut hanya ditampilkan di TV. Baiklah aku akan mengikuti acara itu!' _ batin Luhan, ia sudah yakin dengan pilihan nya. Yang perlu Luhan lakukan, hanya meyakinkan hatinya agar ia tidak terlalu larut dalam pernikahan itu nanti nya. "baiklah, aku setuju Soo-ie" kata Luhan.

"Jja, eonni tinggal tanda tangani Kontrak dan berkas lain nya" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas untuk acara We Got Married.

"ini Soo, aku sudah menandatangani nya" kata Luhan menyerahkan kembali berkas berkas tersebut.

"baiklah Eonni, nanti upacara pernikahan kalian di adakan beberapa hari lagi. Karena, produser yang meminta hal tersebut" kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

**Sehun Side**

"bla..bla...bla..dan pernikahan mu nanti akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi Sehun-ah, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Produser yang meminta nya" jelas Minseok pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak berkata apa apa, ia sudah sangat mengerti apa yang dikatakan manajer nya. "Kau mengerti kan Sehun-ah?" tanya Minseok. "Aku sudah paham 100% penjelasan mu, bisakah aku pergi?" kata Sehun dingin.

"baiklah, silahkan kau pergi. Jangan lupa, setengah jam lagi kau akan ada pemotretan" kata Minseok. Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya keluar dari gedung Kim House Production's.

**Author POV**

_Hari demi hari berlalu, dan tiba akhirnya saat untuk Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Mereka diberitahu oleh manajer masing masing untuk bertemu di Seoul Park. Di tempat itu, Luhan sudah berdiri selama 10 menit. Menunggu kedatangan suami pura pura nya, Oh Sehun._

"aigo, lama sekali bocah itu! Apa ia pergi naik kura kura eoh?" kesal Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia sudah lelah berdiri ditaman, awalnya ia berniat ingin duduk tapi ternyata kursi ditaman sudah dipenuhi oleh pasangan yang sedang bermesraan.

'_Aish, menjijikan sekali tingkah mereka!' _batin Luhan, sambil memalingkan wajah nya karena tingkah laku para sepasang kekasih itu.

"kajja, Sehun. Kita sudah sampai di Seoul Park" kata Minseok

"Ne" itu jawaban yang didapatkan dari Oh Sehun, untuk Minseok.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil nya, dan secara perlahan kaki jenjang nya keluar untuk melangkah ketempat Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan berdiri diseberang jalan, dengan balutan Dress berwarna baby blue. Rambut madunya ia kepang setengah, untuk make up Luhan hanya memakai Bedak berwarna kulit, segaris tipis Eyeliner di mata rusanya dan ia memakai Lipgloss berwarna bibir untuk bibir nya yang semerah cherry itu. Ia mempermanis penampilan nya dengan memakai flat shoes berwarna netral. Dari baju, dan make up yang dikenakan yeoja berdarah Cina itu sudah terpancar jelas kecantikan asia seorang Lu Han.

'ya, ku akui dia cukup cantik. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik' batin Sehun mengakui kecantikan Luhan? Astaga, dunia pasti akan berakhir. Tapi bukan Oh Sehun nama nya jika ia, tidak menepis pikiran itu jauh jauh. Setelah membuang pikiran Cantik tersebut, ia kembali pada pola pikir utamanya yaitu _'Tidak akan menjalin hubungan' _. kalau begitu, kenapa ia menerima program We Got Married? Itu kan juga menjalin hubungan. Alasan namja berkulit putih itu hanya sebagai profesionalitas nya sebagai seorang selebriti muda yang sedang naik daun.

"kau sudah lama?" kata Sehun pada Luhan, ia sudah sampai ditempat Luhan berada.

Luhan berkacak pinggang, sambil melirik sekilas jam yang ada di ponsel nya.

"Iya! Lama sekali! Kau kesini naik apa eoh?" kata Luhan, "apa kau kemari naik kura-kura?!" lanjut Luhan dengan nada emosi.

"Ani, tentu saja aku naik mobil. Apa kau tidak lihat mobilku? Apa kau buta eoh?" balas Sehun.

"YA! Apa apaan kau mengataiku buta?" teriak Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melihat kan? Apa kau tidak lihat hah?!" Sehun membalas dengan sengit.

"dasar namja albino, aku yakin kau berdandan sangat lama seperti wanita yang ingin berkencan. Ya kan?" ejek Luhan

"Apa? Jaga mulutmu, dasar rusa kerdil! Kau fikir aku Yeoja eoh? Bukan nya kau yang seperti Sehun" balas Sehun.

"YAAA! %&*#. Ah, sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu!" kata Luhan mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

**Luhan POV**

'_ya, aku mengakui kalau Oh Sehun memang tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari asli nya. Tapi jangan harap, aku akan jatuh hati pada nya! Laganya seperti Vampire, Edward Cullen. Tapi kata kata nya bahkan lebih pedas dari yeoja! HUH!'_ batin Luhan dengan kesal.

Luhan melipat tangan nya, dan Sehun malah diam tanpa ekspresi. Mereka diam di tempat itu untuk menunggu perintah yang akan dari PD-nim. Ah, mereka tidak sadar. Kalau perdebatan mereka tadi, terekam langsung oleh kamera dan disiarkan di TV. Para Kru sengaja tidak langsung datang dan menganggap perdebatan tersebut hal yang menarik.

Author POV

_Luhan, Sehun. Apa kalian tidak mengenal pepatah kalau jarak antara Cinta dan Benci itu tipis. Setipis benang yang biasa kita pakai untuk menjahit. Yah, kuharap kalian saling akur sebelum kalian jatuh pada perasaan Cinta yang mendalam._

TBC

Cr: tomatocherry production ©

Pukul: 14:37 (Jumat)

Tempat: Bogor,Jawa Barat, Indonesia


End file.
